


Victory Green

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bad Parenting, M/M, Mpreg, Running Away, Sequel, Unwanted Child, only at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Squeal to Black & Gold. Tyler and Jamie get pregnant. Tyler runs. Where? Fuck if Jamie knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based exactly off of Black & Gold. More in the notes later on.

Tyler takes a pregnancy test a month after the wedding when he’s missed his cycle for what seems like the second time. He only noticed when Jamie asked if he needed anything from the store and he went to say the usual: Beer, Chips, Tampons when he realized he already had two full boxes upstairs in there bathroom.

He doesn’t tell Jamie he just goes to the drug store after he’s left for the grocery store and get’s one. He takes it the second he gets home and then hides the bright pink plus sign under his pillow and continues on like nothing’s happened.

Jamie finds it a week later when they’re making out and the pillow shifts and the tip he peed on is sticking out.

“What the hell.” He says as he reaches to grab it. Tyler’s face turns pale and he feels like he’s probably going to throw up but maybe that’s what morning sickness feels like.

The little pink plus makes Jamie smile and Tyler’s heart sink. It feels like there both at different parts of their lives right now. Tyler still is only 25 and it’s not like he’s a party nut or anything but still really enjoys going out with his buddies and having a good time. He’s not really the stage in his life where instead on taking shots he’s changing diapers. He can barely remember to fill the dog food bowls how the hell is he going to add a baby on top of that. Jamie on the other hand has been bringing up babies since they got engaged in January. They see Lucic and Marchand’s girls all the time when there in Boston visiting plus Smith and Hamilton’s little one and he’s always cooing at people’s kids and offering to babysit Spezza’s daughters and Tyler can’t even imagine them having a baby right now.

Jamie asks him why he hid it and Tyler doesn’t want to tell him it’s because he was almost thinking of getting rid of it so he lies and says he wanted to surprise him. Jamie thinks that’s cute of course and then they start making out again but now Jamie won’t stop touching his stomach and its creeping Tyler out a little.

After supper Jamie asks if he’s been to the doctor yet and Tyler lies again and says he was waiting till he told Jamie so they could go together. Jamie again thinks that’s adorable and he decides to call and make an appointment in the morning. All Tyler wants to do is crawl into a little ball and cry.


	2. 2

“He’s already 6 weeks along so we might lose him a lot earlier then most players but were both excited and it’s going to be great to be parents.”

Jamie does an interview with TSN like most NHL parents end up doing. He doesn’t really understand why he told them how far along he is because now creepy fan girls are going to track the damn thing and people will be showing up in the delivery room for fan photos with the baby.

Pevs can already tell Tyler’s not in great spirits about this the second Jamie announces to the team there having a baby. His game even seems a bit off and he goes from 2 goals a game to barley getting an assist. He asks him if he wants to come over one night and he nods and tells Jamie who seems a little sad that he wasn’t invited.

He makes them dinner and Tyler hasn’t even finished cutting his steak when he blurts out he didn’t want to keep it.

“I was going to just not tell him and then he found the stupid stick and now I can’t get rid of it because it’s his too and were married now and I guess married people have babies.”

“You could still get rid of it if you really don’t want a baby right now. In a few years you’ll be more ready and then you two could try again. Jamie should understand that.”

“But he won’t he’s already told the whole world about it and I swear he was talking to my stomach while I was sleeping yesterday and he’s already so into the fact that we’re having a baby. I’d break his heart and the whole world would know if I got rid of it if in 8 months there isn’t a baby to show off.”

So Tyler is having this baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters in this fic are all extremely short. I feel like this fic could have been a lot longer but I sort of shortened it with all the other stuff I have coming out. And school and stuff.


	3. 3

Jordie keeps hinting they should make him the god father. They haven’t even found out if it’s a girl or a boy and he’s already asking. When he brings Kevin with him to their place he always hints how good Jordie is with kids. Jamie just keeps rolling his eyes at them and saying they don’t need to worry about that stuff yet.

Pevs and Fer both know Tyler doesn’t want to talk about baby stuff so they steal him as much as possible from Jamie to give him some space from baby stuff. It helps because Jamie has been driving him crazy and at their place he can watch TV without questions about how he’s feeling or if he took all the proper vitamins today or if he’s still nauseous from the morning.

“What color are you guys doing the nursery?” Jason asks Tyler one morning at practice. He remembers Jamie brought color samples home one day and he can’t even remember what colors they were.

“Blue? I think blue.”

“Not victory green? Bro that’s so hurtful.” Kari says as he skates by “We painted my son’s room green.”

“Yeah but if it’s a girl-“ Cody starts

“Why would you paint a girl’s room blue?” Jason asks, cutting off Cody.

Tyler doesn’t even know anymore. “Listen, the baby’s room will have paint on the walls. I don’t know the damn color, sorry.” He skates off towards coach Ruff.

The next day before the game when they’re getting pregame meal it starts again though.

“Can I get a copy of the ultra sound?” Kevin asks after they’ve ordered “Because I don’t actually live with Jordie if you haven’t noticed and I’d like my own copy.”

Kevin and Jordie started dating after Jason Demeres and he broke up. Jordie seems to really think Jason cheated on him when they were in San Jose but everyone knows he didn’t. Kevin’s nice but it’s kind of weird that he’s in Columbus and there all in Dallas.

“I guess?” Tyler says

“Pevs you getting one?”

Rich shrugs. Tyler probably doesn’t want to see it when he goes to hide at their apartment so if he didn’t he’d have to put it in his and Fer’s room.

“I don’t even know when you get those.”

“Like 4 months? How far are you again?” Kevin asks

He shrugs. He just wishes they would all drop it.

Tyler’s point totals are still staying pretty low and Jamie’s worried it’s because he’s fatigued because of the baby. Tyler knows that isn’t it especially because Marchy and Lucic and Reilly all played until they were 7 months with the special pads to protect the baby. But Jamie insists he skips practices after that so he sits at home and watches TV and texts Pevs to see how practice is going and if any of the guys miss him. He still isn’t a fan of this pregnant thing but all of a sound he thinks he feels the baby move in there and he smiles at the odd movement.


	4. 4

He Skype’s with Marchy a lot more now. They used to once a week usually but now it feels like almost every day.

“We got one of those sonogram pictures today.”

“Oh seriously? What’s it look like? Mine looked like a giant bean.”

Tyler laughs. Marchy always makes him feel better when he can’t get the baby stuff out of his head. He goes and grabs the picture off the fridge and shows him on the screen.

“When do I get my copy?”

“I don’t know. We have to get more made because Jamie literally gives them to everyone we pass on the street. I still need one for you guys and Kaner and Blacker and Brownie.”

“Take your time. I’m in no rush.” In the background Tyler can hear his 3 year old screaming at something. That’s going to be him in 3 years.

“What is Katerina doing? It sounds like she’s at war or something.”

Marchy snorts “She’s watching Barney. She screams because the dinosaurs scare her but she always wants to watch it. She’s not the smartest.”

“Is being a dad that hard?” Tyler asks suddenly

“I mean, It can be. Like when she was a baby and wouldn’t sleep and Bergy wouldn’t go take care of her and I had to, those days were awful. Or when she used to throw fits at daycare when we’d drop her off that wasn’t the greatest.”

“But?”

“I mean she’s pretty fun to play with and stuff. And it gets me out of doing stuff like going out with people so I can just go home and relax.”

Tyler sighs. He’d rather go get drunk then deal with fussy babies.

Brownie comes to visit them in December the week before the Christmas break. He and Tyler go shopping for gifts and they laugh at some of the stupid stuff there pushing this year when he sees some stupid baby reindeer costume and just has to buy it for Jamie. He personally would never make his child wear it but he knows Jamie’s into that stuff.

He wraps in later that night when Jamie’s doing dishes and Brownie’s playing with Marshal and Cash.

“What ya doing there?” Jamie asks when he sees Tyler putting the gift under the tree.

“Got you a special Christmas gift. Well it’s for you and the baby.”

Jamie kisses him “Can’t wait.”


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I should update everyone on where I am with my other Series, etc.   
> Penguins Babies has about 3 more parts and there all finished  
> Blackhawk Babies has been started, has 2 parts so far  
> Carter & Richards Fic only needs 2-3 more chapters  
> Other NHL team Babies: I've done about 4 more couples from other teams including Galchenyuk/Gallagher, Dubinsky/Callahan, Giroux/Briere and Skinner/Staal. If there's any coupes people want to see let me know.  
> I've also started a fic (barley) with NHL players as kids but it's not going to be done for awhile.

For awhile Andrew thinks maybe Tyler’s opening up to the idea of having a baby when he starts posting instagram photos and videos of the baby kicking and stuff. He comments on all them with little hearts and smiley faces but then finds out from Pevs that Tyler started having panic attacks about the baby and they won’t let him play now.

He tries calling Ty but no answer on his cell and he doesn’t really want to talk to Jamie. There not really buddies so it could be a little awkward. Rich says he’s probably napping but Andrew knows there’s something wrong.

The next day he sees a picture posted on Twitter buy Spezza of Tyler playing with his daughters with the caption ‘Tyler the babysitter rescues us for New Years.’ And he can hardly believe Tyler gave up his new years to babysit.

“That’s not normal.” Hall tells him when there at the bar later “Tyler Seguin, pregnant or not, would never babysit on New Year’s Eve.”

So he continues to worry and send texts asking if he’s okay for the next few days till he gets a text from Tyler back finally saying he has no idea how he’s going to do this. He tells him he’s so worried and what if he drops the baby and how next week there going to find out if it’s a boy or a girl and how he wishes it was neither and never even made it.

He’s already 6 months in and there’s no going back now. Ference knows he isn’t ready to do this. He and Jamie haven’t even been together that long. Well 4 years but they’ve only been married since July. He wishes he could tell him to put it up for adoption but he knows Jamie would never let that happen.

In February Dallas comes to Edmonton to play and Tyler somehow convinces Jamie to let him come even though he can’t play. He and Ference and Pevs have lunch and then they go to the rink and Tyler watches from the press box sadly.

He doesn’t say much after the game when they go back to Ference’s apartment until Jamie goes to the bathroom and he spits out “I’m thinking about going home to Toronto.”


	6. 6

“What do you mean like you want to be traded to the Leafs?” Fernece asks

“No like I think when the season over I might just head home.”

“With the...”

“No.”

Jamie and Tyler leave around 9 because Tyler needs his beauty sleep. Ference and Peverley both don’t know what to do. Tyler just told them he’s going home and it doesn’t sound like the kid or Jamie are invited. Is he coming back to Dallas after? Fuck if they know.

Tyler has the baby on March 1st 2018. It’s a boy like they thought. Tyler names him Harley Easton Benn. It’s mostly just there family at the hospital the first day, Jordie and Jenny cooing over the baby while Tyler’s sister don’t really seem to care less. Tyler’s mom wasn’t thrilled when she found out they were having a baby. She had agreed with him that he was a little young to already be starting a family.

Tyler holds the baby for pictures but hands him off to Jamie or one of the other Benn’s the rest of the time. Jamie thinks it’s a little odd he isn’t interested in holding the baby but his mom says he must just be tired. Jamie still thinks it’s a little odd but leaves it. The next day though when Demeres, Spezza, Pevs and Connuatian drop by before the game Tyler still isn’t really holding the baby. Pevs comments to Jamie that Harley looks a little like Tyler and from behind them he sees Tyler sigh sadly.

Harley comes home the day after that and Jamie plays that game against the Hurricanes. Tyler’s parents are staying with them for the rest of the week and Jamie’s are at a hotel not too far from their place. When Jamie get’s home he expects to see Tyler holding the baby, feeding him or rocking him or something but instead he’s greeted by his mother who says Tyler’s upstairs sleeping and that his parents are in the nursery with the baby.

He wants to ask if something’s wrong but he doesn’t want to upset Tyler.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention:  
> If i were to write and NHL rookies High School AU would people be into it? It would be couples like Horvat/Domi, McDavid/Ekblad, Drouin/Mackinnon, Duclair/Rienhart, etc  
> Thoughts?  
> Also might do a Leafs only based fic soon

Tyler isn’t really handling Harley well. When he rocks him he gives up after only a minute or so and get’s Jamie to do it, he can’t and won’t make bottles, he’s maybe changed him once and that was only because no one else was home to do it.

“This isn’t normal Jordie most new parents want to hold their baby I’m lucky if mine will even look at ours.”

Jordie’s not really sure what to say. He overheard Roussel saying to Horcoff that Tyler didn’t even want to have a baby. He’s not really sure why he would know that but if he thinks about it it’s kind of obvious. Every time he drops by Tyler’s sleeping or hiding with the dogs upstairs.

“Maybe he’s just not used to having to look after another human.”

Tyler could barely remember to feed the dog’s everyday let alone a baby.

“Maybe. It’s really worrying me though I think I’m going to talk to a doctor or someone.”

A month after Harley’s born Jamie and Tyler bring him to practice. Jamie shows him off a bit and then Tyler comes up and pretends he’s some amazing dad and makes silly faces at Harley and rocks him till they leave and then passes him right back to Jamie.

“Dude where are you going don’t you want to take him a little longer?” Jamie asks when Tyler goes to leave.

“Just to the bathroom chill.”

He never comes and takes Harley back.

Both their parents are gone by now and Jamie’s getting sick of doing everything. Harley keeps fussing when they try to put him in the crib at nights so he sleeps on Jamie’s chest in their bed now. If he wakes up and cries Tyler just pulls a pillow over his head. Jamie’s to sleep deprived to even care anymore.

He comes home one night at the end of April and finds Tyler watching an AHL game on TV. He drops his bags of dippers and wet wipes and sits down beside him.

“Who’s playing?”

Tyler shrugs “I don’t know. Your baby wouldn’t stop crying so I just finally got some quite.”

Your baby? Since when did Tyler not just give birth to him only 1 months and a half before.

Jamie doesn’t say anything and when he goes to check on Harley he doesn’t look very comfortable in the dipper Tyler changed him into.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry it's been so long! I'll try to be a bit more active!!!

Jamie has to go to the store again on Saturday to pick up more wet wipes after the dogs got into them. He brings Harley while Tyler watches TV at home like always. He’s just about at the checkout when he bumps into Ruff and his wife.

“Oh hi Jamie.” She says to him “And hello to you too Harley.” She says to the baby when he kicks his legs happily at the friendly faces from his carrier in the cart.

“No Tyler?” Ruff asks

“No uh... he’s taking a nap.” Jamie lies, or he thinks he’s lying; Tyler does fall asleep a lot when watching TV.

He gets rid of them after another thousand questions about the baby and Tyler and then checks out. He sends Tyler a text when there in the car saying there on their way home. Tyler doesn’t reply so he must be sleeping.

He walks through the front door though and no dogs come to greet them. Tyler’s not on the couch and the TV is off. Maybe they went for a walk?

But when he goes upstairs to put Harley down for a nap he sees that the bedroom looks a little emptier.

When he enters all that’s in the closet are Jamie’s clothes and the sheets on the bed are old one’s they don’t use. He goes into their bathroom and all of Tyler’s stuff is gone from there too. He sets Harley in the nursery and before he freaks out he calls Pevs.

“Do you know where the hell my husband is?” He says as calm as possible. Tyler would tell Rich is he was leaving him or not. He’d probably hide at Rich’s house.

“No I haven’t. The last time week talked was when we got off the plane yesterday.”

“He didn’t say anything about leaving anywhere?”

Yes he did. To Toronto when the season and playoffs were over. They haven’t even finished the first round, still game 7 to go.

“No. Why did something happen?”

“His stuff is all gone.”

So Jamie tries calling some of the other guys on the team, who haven’t heard from Tyler either. Pevs tries Fer who says he must have had enough and left, Bergy and Marchy who say he hasn’t called there in weeks, even Paille because you never know, but all he has to say is what scum Tyler and Fer are for ratting him out to the NHL and police.

Jamie worries all night and doesn’t sleep a hair. He tries calling Tyler’s cell 3 times before pre game meal the next day and Tyler is announced a late scratch with ‘the flu’. Jordie tells Ruff that anyways. Everyone on the team knows otherwise.

“Do you think I should try his parent’s?” Andrew says to Pevs on Skype later that night, after he says they’re going to the second round, Tyler or not.

“Maybe. He did say he wanted to go home. Maybe you were right and he’s just sick of the baby and needed some space.”

It’s crazy because a week ago it almost seemed like he was getting a pinch of interest when he talked about Harley with Hemsky and Horcoff and smiled for a hint of a second.

Ference dials the Seguin’s number and doesn’t get an answer which worries him that he may be there. He calls Tyler’s phone and doesn’t get an answer and then tries there house again.

“Nothing. Fuck.” He tells Pevs. They decide to leave it for the night.


	9. 9

Someone finally reaches the Seguin’s the next day. It’s Ference, who’s on a plane to Dallas after the Oilers missed the second round and Dallas makes it. He’s just going to go watch Pevs play and he thinks he doesn’t need to sleep on the plane so he tries them again.

Whoever answers first doesn’t seem thrilled but he assumes that’s one of his sisters. When his mom is handed the phone she says Tyler’s been ignoring her calls since they left Dallas and she had no idea he was even planning on coming to Toronto in the summer.

So he reports to Peverley, who says they shouldn’t tell Jamie. Ference know Tyler’s mom knows what’s going on, that her son bolted on his family. He doesn’t think Jamie would be thrilled if she or anyone else flat out said that to him.

Harley keeps getting bigger and Tyler still isn’t back for the 3rd or 4th month of his life. Dallas loses in the conference finals to Calgary, who go on to win the cup. It’s the third time since 2015 that a Canadian team has won the cup. Harley comes to some of the games with Andrew, who’s like his new favorite person since they got there.

In August Andre get’s an email from Bergy inviting them to their baby shower. He also adds if it’s normal to invite Tyler. Fer says that might not be a great idea.

AF – He’s still not even back yet who knows if he’d get the email in the first place.

PB – Wait he’s still missing? Shouldn’t we send out a search party for him or something?

AF – He needs space.

PB – Fine but if Marchy asks why he isn’t coming I’m telling him he’s hiding and he can start a search party and you can’t stop us

AF – By Bergy

Everyone has been pitching in with Harley. Spezza comes buy with new toys all the time and plays with him while Jamie does chores. Horcoff takes him for walks with his family so Jamie can get some extra sleep. Jordie and Jason play with him at practice when Ference can’t watch him so he doesn’t have to suffer through daycare.

Pevs retires right before the season starts. He doesn’t think his heart can take another grind of 82 games plus playoffs. Ference is doing one more year in Edmonton and then he wants to call it quits too. He’s getting old, almost 41. Harley comes to Pevs retirement press conference and he holds him while he does the interviews. Someone asks Jamie why no Tyler and he flat out states he isn’t around. About 100 reports go charging at him after the game to find out why but Jamie says nothing.

Andrew is helping fold baby clothes while Jamie rocks Harley in the rocking chair in the nursery. Rich comes in and asks what they’re going to do without Tyler. Jamie’s not too sure himself.

“Maybe make a trade to fill his spot.” He answers while checking if Harley’s finished his bottle. “We won’t make the playoffs with that empty spot, even if Ty wasn’t a great help last year.”

“What is he comes back? You never know.” Andrew stats

“I know. I still love him I’m not trying to replace him in my life. Just, will need someone to add some extra scoring. I’ll never forgive myself for this.”

“For what?”

“Driving Tyler away. I know it’s the baby. I know he was to young and I stupidly thought if I pressured him and he saw Harley he would fall in love and everything would be fine. I can’t imagine what an ass I look like to him.”

“It’s not that bad. Tyler is one to forgive and forget.” Rich buts in.

Jamie smiles “Thanks, for being supportive and helping me all summer.”

“Just because Tyler isn’t here doesn’t mean he isn’t still my nephew.” Rich states coming over to the rocking chair and giving Harley a kiss on the forehead.


	10. 10

Jordie babysits so Jamie can go to the gym and then after their supposed to go by Roussel’s and Dillion’s to try on Harley’s Halloween costume. Dills found it at the mall in San Jose, a little puppy costume that sort of looks like Marshal. Harley’s just lying on the couch starting at the Telitubies bouncing around in a field when the house phone starts ringing. Even at 8 months the ringing bugs his ears so Jordie jumps up to grab it before he starts crying. He’s never seen the number so he just assumes it’s someone Jamie only knows.

“Hello?”

It’s really quite besides some rustling

“Seriously who is this?”

“Jordie is it just you or is Jamie home too?”

“Tyler?”

“Answer the fucking question or I’m hanging up.”

He’s always been stubborn “It’s just me and the baby. Where the hell are you everyone thinks you’re dead! Marchy has actually even started planning a search party for you!”

Tyler sighs but gives in to his request “I was in Florida but now I’m not and I’m not telling you where I am now because you’ll send people looking for me.”

“Why were you in Florida?”

“That’s where Jesse lives. He was the only person I knew wouldn’t be mad because I left my baby and husband in Dallas alone.”

“Well why the hell did you call are you planning on coming back?”

“Maybe... I don’t know! I don’t know what to do I fucked everything up.”

“No shit. Listen Tyler I know you needed your space but you did abandon your baby.”

“Does he hate me?”

“The baby?”

“No you fucking idiot! Jamie!”

“Jamie doesn’t hate you. No one does, they just want you to come home.”

“Oh.”

They don’t really talk much longer except for their goodbyes. Jordie doesn’t want to tell Jamie because he knows its false hope. That there isn’t any promise of Tyler coming back.

He lies when Jamie sees the number later that night and says it was just a sales women. Jamie believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is almost the end. I feel kind of bad now that I didn't make it a bit longer. Oh well :)


	11. 11

He keeps getting texts from Tyler now. Not on his old phone but from a Toronto number. He guesses he must have went back home. He doesn’t really know if he should be telling anyone. It doesn’t seem like it when Tyler reacts weird to bringing up anyone else besides the baby and sometimes Jamie.

He eventually breaks and tells Demeres.

“Wait how long has this been going on?” He asks when Jordie shows him some of the texts.

“Since October like 5th. Right around the start of the season. Jamie went to the gym and Tyler called and now he keeps asking me things about Harley. What if Jamie flips and didn’t want me telling him anything?”

“Why are you asking me this anyways? Can’t you ask Kevin?”

“Kevin doesn’t understand! You understand!”

Jason sighs “Fine. Why don’t you just ask if he can tell Jamie he called. If he says no then just leave it and if he says yes you can.”

Tyler says no. He doesn’t want Jamie to know where he’s been or where he is or that he’s been talking to Jordie.

Jamie does a pregame interview with Harley on Halloween and he talks about what they’re doing for Halloween and what it’s like having a 8 month old.

2 hours later Tyler retweets the interview from TSN’s account. It’s his first tweet since before Harley was even born.

There are tons of replies like: Where are you? Are you not playing hockey anymore? And even some ‘Get well soons’ from people who think he’s just been injured.

Jamie doesn’t see it because he’s always too busy to check things like Twitter anymore these days but Ference does and sends a text to Jordie, who had favorited Tyler’s retweet.

F – What do you know?

B – You can’t tell anyone

Tyler’s been texting me about the baby

F – And you’re not telling your brother?

B – He said not too. I don’t want to scare him off. I think if I keep texting him maybe he’ll begin to miss Harley and come back.

F – I hope your right because that kid is starting to think Pevs is his dad

Jordie, Jamie and Pevs hang out on Halloween and watch baby cartoons while Harley crawls around in his puppy dog costume. Jamie get’s up every once in awhile to give out candy but other than that they sit on the couch and drink soda since Harley doesn’t sleep in, and complain about their lives. Jason comes over around 9 from the party he was at and drags Jordie outside where they kiss and make up. It’s been over a year and they break apart laughing when Pevs starts cat calling.

Jordie texts a text the next morning from Jason saying that they need to tell Jamie about Tyler and sends him a link to Tyler’s Twitter where he’s tweeted again this morning. It’s a picture of a Dallas Stars onsie with the caption: Super cute :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any bad grammar or spelling by the way I wrote the last half on my phone.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a lot longer to post I couldn't remember which computer I saved it on! :)

Ference and Pevs are just finishing feeding Harley when the doorbell rings. It’s weird because it’s like 8:30 and Jordie and Jason went to the movies so the only person it might be is Spezza but he’s usually at home with his family by now.

“I’ll get it.” Jamie shouts from where he was finishing vacuuming the stairs.

He walks over to the door and pulls it open.

He’s not expecting this.

Tyler’s home.

“Hi.” Tyler says kind of awkwardly. He looks tired and he’s got all his bags and oh my god he’s alive.

“Hi.” Jamie repeats “Your back?”

“Yeah. I’m definitely back.”

They stand there just staring at each other for a moment and then they both react at the same time and grab each other and hold on for dear life.

“I missed you so much I’m so sorry I left I’m such an idiot I promise I’m never leaving you and Harley again.”

“It’s not your fault I pressured you to have a baby even though you weren’t ready and then I just drove you away and I’m so sorry I did that to you. I love you so much I just want to be a family again.”

It’s a little weird that Jamie’s still at the door Peverley thinks, grabbing Harley from the high chair as Fer cleans up his tiny mess.

He goes to the front entrance to go see what’s going on, with Harley in tow, Fer still cleaning, and comes to see the sight of him and Tyler kissing on the front porch.

“Andrew Come Here!” He shouts

Tyler and Jamie break apart

“You want to come inside? It’s getting kind of chilly.” Jamie says grabbing Tyler’s bags for him

They walk through the front door and Tyler’s met with the sight of the baby. Harley looks right at him. He’s a little nervous; he hasn’t spent any time with Harley since May.

Harley makes a happy little sound and reaches out for Tyler. Tyler pulls him into his arms from Pevs and starts to bounce him lightly.

“Hi little buddy. Remember me? Remember daddy?”

Ference comes in then and smiles at the sight

“I haven’t seen you in awhile. You’re getting pretty big eh?”

He’s nine months now. Jordie made sure he knew.

Eventually the reunion ends and Pevs and Fernece head home for the night. Only after Tyler promises he and Pevs can talk tomorrow. Then he helps Jamie put Harley to bed, dresses him in his PJ’s and changes his diaper. Jamie lies him down and tucks him in and while he sets up the night light Tyler gives him some good night kisses.

They crawl into their own bed and get comfortable.

“I’m so happy your home.”

“Me too.”


	13. 13

Tyler’s still a little shy with Harley. He hasn’t really been around babies much and even though Harley’s 9 months old he’s still always a little frighten he might do something to hurt him.

He starts practicing with the team again and warns the coach he hasn’t skated since he left. He won’t be back in the lineup anytime soon but at least that gives Harley someone to babysit him. The first game after he gets back is at home so he and Pevs bring Harley to the game in his little Stars 14 Been jersey. He bounces happily in Tyler’s lap in the press box and Tyler’s so in love with him it hurts.

“It’s so weird how you can go from never wanting kids to just falling in love with one.” Tyler says later to Jamie when they’re lying in bed. “I know I haven’t been around at all but just from seeing him this last 5 days makes me never want to leave again.”

The team goes on the road and Jamie calms Tyler enough to finally leave. Harley doesn’t seem to care; he just crawls over to his toys as soon as Tyler sets him down in the nursery. He doesn’t let the baby out of his sight, watches him play and if he has to pee makes Harley come in the bathroom with him so he doesn’t hurt himself while he’s in there. Harley eats whatever Tyler gives him for supper and snacks so at least he likes his cooking Tyler thinks. He’s about to put him to bed later at 8:30 like always when he turns to get his PJ’s from the changer though Harley isn’t sitting on the floor watching him.

He’s walking over to where he dropped his green dinosaur stuffy.

He’s walking!

He grabs his phone immediately and starts filming, even if he just knocked over a pile of clean diapers. Once Harley’s grabbed his dino he comes tumbling over to Tyler and grabs onto his leg requesting to be picked up.

“Good job buddy! That was amazing!”

After Harley is sleeping he sends the video to everyone he knows. Jamie’s pissed he missed it but glad someone was there to catch the moment.

After that Tyler starts wanting to show off his little champion to everyone. He takes him to the park and tries to get him to walk around in front of all the other moms to make them jealous. He does it the first time but then gets bored and whines so Tyler will take him to the swings. After the park Tyler takes him to the store to grab a few things and makes a huge deal about how cute his son is to the cashier as well.

Harley keeps walking. He falls once when he runs into Marshall but cash noses at him and it makes him feel better enough to try again. Jamie’s so happy it wasn’t a fluke when they get back 4 days later and Harley walks to the door to greet him.

“He’s our little star.” Tyler says when he comes into the living room “He’s going to make all the other babies jealous with his awesome walking skills.”

“Start ‘em early eh’? Jamie smirks tickling Harley’s belly.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be a lot posted in the next few days but I need to catch up on Hawks Babies before I start anything new!

For Harley’s first birthday they have over there family and teammates and have cake and let him open all his presents, which takes up most of the time. Harley loves the wrapping paper more than the gifts and doesn’t even seem interested in the Fisher Price car Jordie’s trying to show him. He rather just throw wrapping paper at the dogs and squeal while he sticks bows all over Tyler’s face.

They sing happy birthday and Tyler blows out the candles since he clearly doesn’t understand what’s happening and then after Jamie cuts his piece he sticks his hands right in like the classy Benn he is.

After his gifts are finally all opened and the cake is all gone people slowly start packing it in. Jamie and Tyler are too busy showing Harley how his new toys all work so Jordie most says good bye for them to everyone.

“I can’t believe my little bugger is one.” Tyler says later when he’s rocking with Harley before bed.

“It seems like just yesterday he was born.”

Tyler’s looks down at Harley. He still feels like he missed so much

“I’m sorry I left you.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. He’s probably glad you left. If you hadn’t it wasn’t going to end good and you know it.”

He guesses Jamie’s right. He probably would have done something really stupid

“I love you no matter what.”

“Me too.” Tyler says and means it “And you too.” He says kissing Harley’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!!! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
